The Simple Things
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Sequel to 'In a new light'


"**The Simple Things"**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**

**Prologue-**

Sometimes life gives you the hard road, sometimes things happen, bad things, to make you doubt that you will ever be happy, ever find something to smile about, you don't want to wake up and face the world that has made your life so miserable... then life gives you something to be happy about. 

"Dear Gabe,   
How are things in Hope Springs? Good I hope. Oh boy, do I have ever have a story to tell you. Okay this guy named Jonathon emailed me and he was complimenting and he was like wow you're next stop is where I live hope to see you there. I tell Jack while we are exiting the bus and Jack kept telling me that he was getting a bad vibe from this guy but I told Jack he was being protective. So I met Jonathon and we took a walk and when I tried to leave he hit me over the head and kidnapped me and took me to this old abandoned building. So while he is out, I hack into his computer and email Carey telling him where I am and he tells Jack and Clu and they come to save me, well I found out that my kidnapper is really nice and just a lonely guy and right when I start to get to know him Jack with Clu and Carey come bursting in and they attack him (he got away) and then after he ran away we all went home.   
Well I was in my room and Carey came in and we were talking and out of nowhere he kissed me, and I kissed him and so on. Wow I thought this world didn't like me but me and Carey, we make sense ya know? I think I love him. No one knows about us kissing, we thought it would be smart to keep it a secret for a while. Carey, he's amazing, he makes me go weak in the knees just when I see him. Oh there he is, got to go talk to you later Gabe. 

Love Fi" 

Fi clicked send on the email and closed her laptop; she smiled when she saw Carey walk by her room, he had his guitar strapped over his shoulder and he had a smile on his face. Fi frowned when he walked right past her room and didn't even come in. Fi got up and walked over to her closet, she looked at the clothes in her closet and bit on her bottom lip. She went to grab a shirt but jumped when she felt someone's arm grab her from behind pulling her into a hug.   
"What?"   
Fi turned around quickly to see Carey smiling at her sweetly.   
"You didn't think I would just walk by did you?"   
Fi looked up at him and smiled and then shrugged.   
"Maybe"   
Carey laughed but his face became serious, he wanted to tell Fi something but he had no idea how he could do it.   
"You're silly"   
Carey leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, and then on her forehead.   
"You want to hear my new song?"   
Fi nodded and he grabbed her hand and they walked outside. She sat down on the bus steps and he sat next to her and began to play the song. It had a great melody and the words were so romantic.   
"Who is that about?"   
Fi watched Carey put his guitar away and sat closer next to her staring into her dark brown eyes, he always fell into a trance when he stared into them.   
"You"   
Carey put his arms around Fi's arms and pulled her next to him and he rested his chin on her head.   
"I love you Fi"   
Fi smiled, things were definitely getting better in her life. 

**Chapter 1-**

Fi laid on her bed studying her history book in silence, her silky brown hair in two braided pig-tails. Her dark brown eyes scanned the pages quickly absorbing everything she saw. Ned was going to give her a test on history tomorrow and she was just starting her studying. 

"You've got mail" 

Fi looked up from her book and saw one email waiting for her; she hesitated but finally got up and walked over to her computer.   
"You won't tell will you?"   
Fi laughed to herself; she moved the mouse over to the email and clicked on it, she waited for it to load, once it did she began to read the email. 

"Dear Fi, 

3 words... you go girl. So have you heard from Jonathon? I kinda feel bad for him, all he wanted was to be loved and who could resist you? You and Carey huh? I guess that is inevitable, I saw the way he looked at you, it was only a matter of time until you guys got together. No one knows yet huh? When are you guys going to drop the bomb? Has love taken you prisoner my young friend? I should know, Jack... he's awesome you know? A little logical but the way he looks at me when we   
are together, which is very rare but there are those times when he makes me feel that I am the only girl in his life.. well besides you of course. Send Jack my love and good luck with you and Carey. 

Take care,   
-Gabe" 

Fi smiled and went to click reply but stopped when a box popped up telling her that she just got a new email.   
"Is it you again Gabe?"   
Fi shook her head and clicked read on the email. It had a little smiley face for the subject line.   
"Huh? I wonder" 

Fi read the email: 

"Click here for a very good surprise!" 

Fi hesitated and then finally clicked on the link but nothing popped up, she waited and moaned when she her computer starting to mess up.   
"Oh no! I just didn't just melt my own computer!"   
Fi threw her hands in the air and closed her laptop and paced back and forth in her room.   
"Ooh! I can't believe someone sent me a virus"   
Fi took a sip of her soda and set it back down on the desk next to her laptop and hit herself mentally for not thinking before she clicked on the link. Fi went to grab her soda to take another sip but it was gone, she looked at her desk but couldn't find her soda anywhere.   
"It was just here a second ago!"   
Fi looked all over her room and sighed; this was so not her day and it had started out so good with Carey writing a song for her. Fi looked back at her desk and saw a greeting card on her desk where her soda had been. She picked up the greeting card and stared at it, there was a young guy around her age on the card, he looked so familiar.   
"What is going on?"   
Fi continued to look at the greeting card and turned it over and read the message: 

"Welcome to my world and soon to be yours   
-Jordan" 

Fi shook her head, Jordan. Where had she heard that name before, she swore she heard it before, it sounded so familiar, the face looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.   
"Jordan..."   
Fi put the greeting card in her backpack and put it on and ran into the common room looking for Carey. He was nowhere to be found, she ran into the room he shared with Jack and Clu but he wasn't there either. She peeked her head out the window but he wasn't there either, no one was anywhere to be found and they were just in here a few minutes ago.   
"Where did they go?"   
Fi jumped off the bus and looked around her surroundings, it was a quiet small town, nothing new, but something seemed different about this destination, something was giving her vibes.   
"Where's everybody?"   
Fi looked all around the town but she found no one, it was like everybody had disappeared, was she the only one here?   


Jordan stood in front of his computer smiling, she had entered his world and this time it was her and only her. Last time he had got Carey, Jack and Molly on accident but this time the email got to the right person.   
"Soon Fi"   
Jordan looked at a picture of Fi walking around the town getting closer and closer to the entrance to his world. He had to rebuild his computer world after promising Molly that he would go home and he had kept his promise, he did go back and he lived the normal life. But soon he grew bored of it and wanting to be back in his old world but he had deleted it when he returned home so he rebuilt it, better then ever and had slowly started to gain more memories from Fi. She was the only one who understood him and she would be perfect for him and there was no way her stupid brother and mother could stop him this   
time, he had already brought her in and they would never know, they would just think she was studying history. 

**Chapter 2-**

Fi dropped her backpack on the hard cement sighing, she had been walking for hours and had seen no one. How could everyone one in this town disappear? That was just impossible. Fi looked to her left and saw what looked like the end of the town, she peered and gasped when she saw something on the other side. She grabbed her backpack and ran over to where it was and looked at it... thinking about if she should try to go through it or not.   
"Fi Phillips refusing a chance to investigate the weird... never"   
Fi gulped and touched the image and gasped when her hand went right through it, she saw the image start to fade and she saw what looked like something out of "Tron"   
"Whoa this is so weird"   
Fi shook her head and went to leave towards the bus deciding she shouldn't do this but felt something grab her but nothing was anywhere to be seen, even on the other side of the image.   
"What?"   
Fi heard something click and then she disappeared out of thin air. 

Carey put his guitar away and jumped off the stage he was on with Molly and headed towards the bus, he couldn't wait to tell Fi that the song he wrote for her was going to be played tonite... he smiled when he thought about how her face would light up and she would squeal and hug him.   
"Fi?"   
Carey knocked on her bedroom door and when she didn't answer he walked in and a confused look found it's way to his face when she wasn't in her room, he swore she told him that she would be in her room studying history or on the computer. Carey walked over and looked at the history book that was open on the page it was when he had come in   
before rehearsal. He sighed and walked over to her computer and saw that her email account was open, he went to close but read the email on her computer and shuddered when he read the world Jordan.   
"Where do I know that name?"   
Jordan. Jordan. Jordan. The name seemed so familiar but he couldn't quite remember who he was and where he had met him before but he knew that this Jordan person was familiar, he just knew it. Carey sighed and closed the email and shut her computer off and walked out of the room.   
"Fi?"   
His voice echoed through the bus but no answer came from Fi which made him worry, if she went somewhere big she would of told him. 

Fi fell on her back as she fell to the ground, she pushed herself up and realized she was in an entire different place then she was a few seconds ago, how was that possible?   
"I used this invention I invented... it's shaped like a television remote and it can zap you anywhere I please"   
Fi looked at the young man in front of her, he was around her age and seemed real into computers, everything in the place she was at was runned by computers, it intrigued her.   
"So it's like a time machine?"   
Jonathon smiled, Fi was smarter then he thought she was.   
"I'm guessing you're Jonathon and you somehow zapped me into this world-"   
Fi looked at images of her on a screen.   
"A world that you created, your computer world and somehow you hacked into my website and got all kinds of info on me"   
"Smart Fi but not true, well not all of it. I did create this computer world and yes I zapped you here but I never hacked into your website. I got all the info on your from just visiting your website, you put your life on your website"   
Fi nodded and suddenly remembered who this Jonathon guy was... her brother had called her over a year ago when she was at her aunt melinda's visiting and was telling her that some guy named Jonathon had trapped them into his computer world.   
"I know who you are now! You trapped my brother and my mom and my friend in this computer world over a year ago"   
"You remember? I thought when I erased that memory from your friend, brother and mom's memory I did the same to you but I'm glad that I didn't... now we don't have to play catch up... be back"   
Fi watched Jonathon disappear, she ran over to his computer and looked at her options and began hacking into his computer so she could go online.   
"Override system Jonathon?"   
Fi nodded at the computer voice and clicked yes and watched it override his system.   
"Reboot?"   
Fi clicked yes and smiled as she saw the computer restart. Fi sat in a chair and clicked on connect to the internet and then she made up a new name and waited for the computer to connect.   
"Welcome"   
Fi smiled, typical of a internet whiz who is a guy to have aol she thought to herself. She logged into her email account and clicked on compose. She began typing. 

Carey-   
I was studying history and I got this email from a guy named Jonathon and get this, he created his own computer world which he lives in and he has zapped or hacked me inside in to be with him. This world is based on computers and I was thinking of finding a way to get in or out and virtual reality came to mind. To play virtual reality you have to hook it up to a computer, if you hook it up to mine maybe you can enter this world or find a way to get me out. 

I love you. bye. Fi. 

Fi clicked send and shut off the computer quickly and smiled as she saw Jonathon appear in front of her.   
"So where were we Fiona?"   
Fi messed with her hair.   
"Why me? Why zap me in?"   
"Because you're special, everyone with eyes in their heads can see that. You are the only one who could appreciate what I have done, what I have created"   
Fi staggered back and gasped when she saw the computer she turned off turn back on.   
"What's happening?"   
Jonathon shook his head confused as he ran over to his computer.   
"Someone is trying to connect to the computer by using some virtual reality set" 

**Chapter 3-**

Carey scanned the email and finished plugging in his virtual reality pack his dad had bought for him on his birthday last year, he hadn't really used it except for once on Fi's computer where him and her played a game where they fought each other... she kicked his butt. Carey leaned forward and stared at where he was sticking the plugs.   
"Okay install software"   
Carey clicked a few buttons and watched the installation begin, when Fi's computer had melted down for some odd reason last year while she was visiting her aunt Melinda his virtual reality software had gotten deleted. Carey clicked exit when he heard the computer beep telling him that the installation was done.   
"Here goes nothing"   
Carey turned his head when he saw Jack walking in, Jack had a confused look on his face which concerned Carey.   
"What's wrong Jack?" 

Jack sat down next to Carey and looked at the virtual reality pack and shook his head.   
"You're taking me with you"   
Jack put his hand up when Carey tried to disagree, Jack had gotten an email very similar to Carey's and he wasn't taking no for an answer.   
"I'm not saying I believe but if she is kidnapped and lost in this computer world I'm going.. no butts ands or ifs"   
Carey nodded and plugged in another pack and handed it to Jack and they gave each other nods as they relaxed their bodies and started to enter the world of virtual reality. Jack grabbed put on the vest Carey had handed him and zipped it up and he also put on the black gloves. Jack grabbed the main controller from Carey's hand.   
"I'll lead us through this, just follow my lead"   
Carey nodded and waited for Jack's lead. 

"Hacking into the database of Fiona Phillips. Password RockerBaby, go in the back door"   
Carey listened as the computer started to make all kind of weird sounds.   
"What's it doing?"   
Jack pointed to the computer as a female voice started to speak.   
"Welcome Fiona, what do you need?"   
Jack licked his lips leaning forward.   
"Connect me to a Jordan Brower's computer... password Fi Phillips.   
Connect us now using the virtual reality that is installed into my computer"   
"Doing it now... connected. Welcome to Jordan's computer. You are entered" 

Carey fell to the ground as him and Jack floated in the air and dropped to the ground. Jack landed on his feet like a cat and jumped up.   
"Wow how did you land like that?"   
"You have to be ready for the fall. You don't play virtual reality a lot do you?"   
"Nope, only once with Fi"   
Jack adjusted the small purple sunglasses on his eyes and tightened the gloves walking through the mist motioning for Carey to follow him but stay back. Carey did as Jack told him to do, it seemed like Jack knew what he was doing. Jack looked down at the watch on his wrist and started to speak to it.   
"Track Fiona Phillips down, give me her destination"   
Carey heard the watch beep a couple of times.   
"50 steps east and then 15 steps west and 2 steps south and we got Fi, come on Carey"   
Jack grabbed the laser gun and tightened it in his hand ready for action, this was just like all the virtual reality games him and Clu had played. 

**Chapter 4-**

"What did you do?"   
Fi staggered back more when Jordan started to walk towards her.   
"I didn't do anything. I have no idea what's going on"   
"Is that why this hacker is coming from your computer?"   
Fi bit on her bottom lip. How was she going to explain this one?   
"You can't keep me here Jordan! There are people out in the regular world that love me and won't give up until they find me! Even if that means hacking into your computer world by using virtual reality"   
Jordan was speechless; he couldn't believe Fi had done this to him, he never once thought she would do this to him.   
"Why Fi? I created this world for you, I spent all this time all for you and you stab me in the back, I don't understand" 

Fi ducked when a laser flew in front of her and Jordan's face, Jordan fell to the ground surprised.   
"Because she's a prisoner here not a visitor"   
Fi looked up and saw Jack clad in black pants, a black vest, black gloves with purple sunglasses holding the laser gun her and Jack had used so many times in their games. Fi felt her throat go in her throat when Jordan grabbed her dragging her up in front of him.   
"Now I would be careful where you aim that laser gun"   
Jack tightened his jaw and lowered the gun and put his sunglasses on the top of his head resting in his hair.   
"Okay Jordan, let's talk" 

Carey crawled through the vent and slowly unscrewed the screws as he watched Jordan holding Fi in front of him talking to Jack. Jack kept messing with his vest which was the sign for Carey to jump down on Jordan through the vent. Carey got the last screw loose and grabbed the vent door and pulled it in with him quietly not wanting to make a sound that would get Jordan's attention. Carey stretched his legs out and slowly started to climb out of the vent door dangling right below Jordan. Carey pushed a few numbers on his watch and a black cord hefted him upside down with his head right above Jordan's. 

Fi looked up and gasped silently when she saw Carey hanging by a cord with his head right above Jordan's. Carey motioned for her to stop looking at him and go back to staring at Jack. Fi snapped her head back and saw her brother flash her a don't worry I got this under cover look. Fi smiled showing her brother that she wasn't afraid. 

Carey pushed his legs all the way up and pushed another few numbers in and the cord started to lower and then it totally disappeared throwing Carey on top of Jordan throwing each other to ground and Fi away from him.   
"Let go of me!"   
Carey threw Jordan to a wall but fell to the ground as Jordan side-sweeped him. 

Jack ran over to Fi picking her up flashing her a comforting smile and walked her over to a corner picking up his laser gun he aimed it at the chandelier above Carey and Jordan and he shot and ran over pushing Carey out of the way. The chandelier landed right beside Jordan but not hitting him which was Jack's intention.   
"Okay this is what we gotta do"   
Jack pulled Fi over next to him as Jordan tried to calm down.   
"We need you Fi to hack into Jordan's main computer that runs this whole computer world and we need you to crash it but find a way for us to get back in the human world before it crashes"   
"Well I can plant a virus into his system and set it off, and to get us back in time we will have to disconnect my computer from his"   
"Go to it Fi"   
Fi crawled underneath the table and started to scan through all the cords trying to find the one that belonged to the main computer. 

Jack picked up Jordan and threw them both across the room farthest away from Fi and Carey and the fight went on. 

"Okay what do we do Fi?"   
"Aha! Got it!"   
Fi popped her head up and ran over to the main computer and seated herself in the chair and started to click away.   
"Terminal crash down reboot computer now"   
Fi saw the computer turn black and then back on and started to reset.   
"Verify User"   
The voice on the computer commanded.   
"Jordan Brewster. Password Fi Phillips. Run database"   
Fi saw the computer stall for a minute and then it ran the database showing all the files on Jordan's computer.   
"Find files with these keywords; Fi Phillips, RockerBaby, So weird"   
Fi saw one big file pop up entitled: "RockerBaby.exe"   
"Run RockerBaby.exe, scanning zip files"   
Fi scanned the zip files and started clicking on the computer again.   
"Terminate files, disconnecting Fiona Phillip's aka RockerBaby's computer from Jordan Brewster's computer, deleting all files"   
"Deleting files"   
Fi saw her hands start to disappear, Carey looked at his arms and saw them flashing.   
"What did you do?"   
"I'm terminating us from his computer" 

Jack felt to the ground as he felt his strength start to weaken. Jordan stared at Fi and started to run over to her but fell to the   
ground as Jack grabbed him by the ankles.   
"Hurry up Fi!" 

"Plant virus 'terminate Jordan' now. Terminate all files including database now"   
Fi saw the files start to disappear as they were.   
"What is happening to...to..to...us..us..us?"   
Fi stared at Carey as his voice started to echo in a very faint voice.   
"Virus set... 5...4....3...2...1..you are terminated" 

**Conclusion-**

"Game over" 

Fi looked through the virtual reality package she had on at the computer that had the words 'game over' in the middle of the screen. Fi looked back at Jack and Carey who had the same looks on their faces.   
"Was it all a game?"   
Fi didn't know how to answer Carey's question so she just shook her head and looked over at her bed where her history book was lying, just like it was before all this happened. 

"Dudes! You played that game without me?"   
Clu ran over to Fi leaning over her shoulder staring at the game. He turned back to Fi and smiled at her but then gave her a questioning stare.   
"What's up Clu?"   
"What's this?"   
Jack and Carey unplugged the virtual reality pack from Fi's computer and then walked over to Fi and Clu and stared at the note Fi and Clu were busy reading. 

It Read: 

"You may have escaped this time but next time won't be so easy, you can take my word for that.   
-Jordan" 

"I don't what it is Clu"   
Clu shrugged and walked out of the room leaving Fi, Carey and Jack to look at the note. Fi looked around the room, was this real or was it fake? She couldn't tell anymore, that was the thing about her life, sometimes she didn't know what reality and what was fantasy. 

"You've got mail" 

Fi walked over to her computer with Jack following leaving Carey behind who was still reading the note in deep thought. 

Fi opened her inbox and saw an email entitled unknown. She clicked read and started to scan the email. 

It Read: 

"Fi-   
Congratulations on escaping Jordan's world, but believe me when I say this... Jordan was just the beginning. Your life is about to turn into a wild rollercoaster ride and you are the only one who can prevent the things that are about to happen. With Jack, Clu, Carey and Annie on your side you can do it. But be careful one of your friends will chose the wrong decision and all will be changed. 

Take care... little duck" 

Jack just shook it off and walked off but Fi stayed at the computer her eyes still on the computer screen. 

"Hey are you okay?"   
Carey finally walked over to Fi resting his chin on her head, his arms around her.   
"Yeah, just a junk email, you know how I hate those"   
Fi clicked delete on the email before Carey could read what the email said.   
"Yeah who doesn't? Oh I got some big news"   
Fi turned around to face Carey.   
"What is it Carey?"   
Carey let go of Fi and sat on her bed.   
"That song I wrote for you is going to be played at your mom's gig tonite"   
Fi jumped up from her chair and squealed and ran over to Carey hugging him. Carey hugged her back. 

Later that night: 

Fi closed her history book throwing it to the ground and closed her eyes, things were getting weirder by the minute. Fi didn't understand why all these weird things followed her. Fi opened her eyes to see her ring that she gave Annie on her desk glowing.   
"Huh? I swear I gave this to Annie"   
Fi walked over and picked up the ring and saw a note by it. She picked up the note dropping the ring for a minute. 

**_It Read:_**

"This ring belongs to you and only you. Annie Thielen is not the owner and this is your life not hers.   
-Bricriu" 

Fi was shocked, it was Bricriu again, was he looking out for her? And what did he mean about this not being Annie's life? Fi looked down at the ground remembering the day she left for her aunt Melinda's that was the day she gave her life to Annie. Annie seemed to make her family happy, that was what made her take so long to come back, she thought everyone loved Annie better. But when Jack had called her on his birthday begging for her to come back, that he needed her, she knew that home was where Jack was so glad she came back. But where did Annie belong if not here? And who was the friend that would choose the wrong side? Fi shook her head and put on her ring and smiled big when the pattern on the ring glowed brightly. Someone had must of broken the spell she did. Was it Bricriu??? 

**-The End-**


End file.
